As described for example in Patent Document 1, an energy ray detecting element, which comprises an energy ray sensitive region that is formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate and that generates charges in response to the incidence of energy rays, is known.
In this type of energy ray detecting element, the amount of the charges generated at the energy ray sensitive region must be taken out upon conversion into a current signal or a voltage signal. Therefore, the energy ray sensitive region is electrically connected through an electrode to a circuit for converting the amount of the generated charge to the current signal or voltage signal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-350122.